3 22 AM rakkaus, Helsinki
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Pukul 3. 22 AM, kami pernah bertemu. Helsinki, Finlandia. Soumen tasavalta menjadi saksi kisah kita.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Di sebuah Negara di Eropa Utara

.

.

.

"_Herra, herra_! Oh.. _surkuteltava_! Dompet anda jatuh."

.

.

Pada kedua mata yang terlanjur bertemu

.

.

_"kaunis tyttö"_

_._

_._

Tersimpan rapi dalam alam bawah sadar

.

.

"Ah _surkuteltava_, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu."

.

.

Terlanjur bertemu atau ditakdirkan bertemu?

.

.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi. Bisakah aku mengambil gambar wajahmu? "

.

.

Pilihan kedua merupakan asumsi logis

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kurasa ini bukan kebetulan."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kata. Tak terlihat dan tak terdengar. Namun terasa nyata

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan itu. Kita berbeda."

.

.

.

Percayalah

.

.

.

"Aku percaya pada semesta. Let the universe meet us back, neiti."

Helsinki menjadi saksi kisah kita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*huruf miring dalam bahasa Soumi (Soumen/Finlandia)

_Herra_ : Tuan/Sir

_Surkuteltava_ : Maaf/Excusme

_Kaunis tyttö : _Gadis cantik

_Rakkaus_ : Cinta

_Neiti_ : Nona


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

10 Desember 2003

Stockholm, Swedia

"Kau tak bisa membiarkan hal ini sampai keluar dari kerajaan. Ini berbahaya, Sasuke harus segera ditemukan." Itachi Gustav membuang napas kesal dan membanting fine coffee yang baru saja di antarkan ke ruangannya. Beberapa pelayan istana nampak gusar dan ketakutan melihat tingkah tuannya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat kasar. Ya, adiknya, Pangeran Sasuke Gustav anak dari Raja Swedia, Yang Mulia Raja Adolf Gustav XVI menghilang. Lekaki tampan berumur 24 tahun itu berontak ketika di tugaskan menjadi adipati di _Gästrikland_dan kabur dari kerajaan 3 bulan yang lalu. Ia tidak terima karena diwajibkan untuk selalu berada di istana nya yang baru dan tidak diperkenankan untuk keluar bila tidak berkenaan dengan kepengurusan kerajaan. Itachi tak bisa sembarangan memberitahukan perihal ini pada Raja Gustav yang sedang sakit keras. Pria berambut panjang itu bisa saja mengabarkan pada seluruh dunia dan mengerahkan orang-orang terbaiknya untuk mencari adiknya yang hilang. Namun hal itu dapat menyebabkan kekacauan pada _Konungariket Sverige_, dan kelemahan kerajaannya akan tercium oleh Negara-negara Uni Eropa disekelilingnya. Jadilah ia terpaksa mengalihkan kekuasaan pada adiknya, Himeko Gustav yang masih berumur 15 tahun untuk menjadi adipati _Gästrikland__. _Hal ini tentu saja tidak diketahui sang raja yang tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

12 Desember 2003

9.00 pm

Helsinki, Finlandia

Hinata turun dari _Finnair City Bus_ dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju 24 Hungry Jacks. Restoran mini fast food di _Varsapuisto_ tempatnya bekerja. Letaknya cukup dekat dengan flatnya di _Hellsten Helsinki_ yang hanya memakan waktu 30 menit semenjak keberangkatannya. Rambut birunya ia kuncir satu dengan pita yang juga berwarna biru dongker. Ia kenakan topi berlogo HJ dan membenarkan seragam model polo shirt warna merah di dalam sweater hitamnya dengan logo HJ di sebelah dada kanan dan celana panjang berwarna khaki, sebelum kemudian ia membuka pintu HJ dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari kedua temannya yang juga mendapat shift malam.

.

.

.

Sasuke merapikan kemeja biru dongkernya dan memakai kacamata minus berframe warna hitam. Ia bangkit untuk menuju pantry dan meraih coffee maker-nya berharap mendapatkan kehangatan di malam berusuhu -4C hari ini di Helsinki. Ia memindahkan memory card dari dalam kamera professionalnya _Hasselblad H3DII-50_ke dalam laptopnya untuk disimpan setelah menghapus beberapa candid yang tak penting. Lelaki bermata kelam tersebut menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa nyaman berwarna merah di kamar flatnya yang tak begitu luas. Memikirkan kebebasannya yang begitu menyenangkan. Di pagi hari sampai pukul 3 sore ia bekerja di sebuah redaksi Koran harian Helsinki, _Päivän lehdet _sebagai pengisi kolom pengembangan lingkungan kota. Hal ini menyenangkan baginya, karena dalam kolom tersebut penuh dengan foto-foto hasil bidikannya. Ukurannya foto yang dimuat tidak terlalu besar memang, apalagi dengan tambahan 2 paragraf sebagai penjelas dari keterangan kondisi lingkungan tersebut. Namun pria berambut emo ini sangat menikmati selama 3 bulan bekerja di _Päivän lehdet. _Ia dikenal sebagai lelaki pendiam, namun ramah. Apalagi wajah seorang pangeran ini berdarah campuran Jepang-Swedia, membuat banyak wanita menoleh padanya. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia Pangeran Sasuke Gustav, ia menyamarkan namanya menjadi Pierre McCliff.

Sasuke menyalakan televisi. Tampak acara komedi yang menampilkan 5 orang yang berusaha melucu. Matanya yang tertuju pada televisi tak benar-benar memperhatikan acara tersebut. Bayangnya jauh membawanya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Hinata, wajahmu pucat." Seorang lelaki berbadan jangkung dengan paras menawan menyentuh dahi Hinata. Memastikan kondisi teman kerjanya yang amat ia sayangi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hidan. Sungguh."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak membuktikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Jika memang begitu, aku tentu tidak akan masuk hari ini." Hinata berlalu ke dapur sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, tidur saja. Ada aku dan Konan." Hidan menghela napas lalu berjalan kembali ke depan meja kasir.

Hinata memangku tangannya di atas meja dan memperhatikan lalu lalang jalanan yang masih ramai dan sedikit terlihat dari tempatnya saat ini. Bayangnya mengantar pada kakaknya di Jepang. Semenjak ibunya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Saat itu ia berada di airport tanpa berencana untuk pergi entah kemana, flight yang ada saat itu hanya ke Finlandia dan Inggris. Secara random, dengan tabungan yang tidak banyak ia memilih Finlandia hanya karena nama dari negara tersebut terdengar nyaman. Berbekal dengan asumsi 'nyaman' itu, ia meninggalkan Jepang dengan segala kenangan tentang ibunya dan kakaknya yang tidak pernah peduli pada Hinata. Ya, bagaimana kabar dari saudara kandung yang lahir 4 tahun sebelumnya itu?

Cepat-cepat ia tepis pikiran tentang kakaknya. Walaupun ia membencinya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa keduanya merupakan orang yang lahir dari rahim yang sama. Terkadang, Hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa seserakah seperti Neji Hyuuga. Seluruh harta ibunya yang tak seberapa dimakan habis sendiri olehnya, bahkan di saat terakhir dari Mifuni Hyuuga, Neji hanya memikirkan harta warisannya saja. Pada akhirnya, Hinata tak mendapat sepeser pun kecuali kalung berlian pemberian ayahnya yang tak pernah lepas dari leher Mifuni semasa hidupnya.

Mungkin, suatu hari entah di belahan dunia manapun, Ayahnya dapat menemukan kembali Hinata dengan kalung yang telah menghiasi lehernya saat ini.

Sudah satu jam, namun tak ada pelanggan yang datang. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggeliat di sofa kemudian melirik arloji hitam mahal yang masih melekat pada lengan kirinya.

3.00 AM

Pangeran Swedia ini mematikan televisinya yang telah 4 jam menyala tanpa ditonton. ia mengangcingkan 3 kancing teratas kemejanya yang terbuka. Tangannnya mengelus perutnya yang sejak semalam belum terisi. Tanpa mencuci muka, ia memakai kacamata minusnya dan kakinya menuntunnya pada jas yang disampirkan di samping pintu keluar. Ia memutuskan meninggalkan flatnya, _Hellsten Helsinki_, untuk memberhentikan nyanyian cacing-cacing di perutnya.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya. Gadis bermata indigo ini melewati kedua temannya, Hidan dan Konan yang tertidur pulas di depan pantry. Ia memperhatikan refleksi dirinya pada cermin. Wajah putih yang mulus tanpa perawatan. pagi hari adalah waktu tidurnya, siang hari ia bekerja di depan komputernya menulis cerita pendek untuk kolom hiburan di _Päivän lehdet _sebagai biaya tambahan hidupnya, sore hari ia bersih-bersih rumah dan malamnya ia bekerja di Hungry Jacks, tak ada waktu untuk perawatan. Bersyukurlah ia pada sang maha pencipta yang menganugerahinya wajah cantik tanpa perlu bersusah payah mengeluarkan biaya untuk perawatan ini dan itu. pipi yang tirus dengan badan kurus, jelas sekali sang pemilik tubuh tidak mengkonsumsi banyak nutrisi dan jam tidur layaknya kelelawar yang notabene 'abnormal' karena berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Hinata sendiri selain dari kebutuhan perutnya, memang tidak terlalu suka makan. Walaupun hal ini ia sadari tidak baik, tapi menjadikan tubuhnya langsing tanpa lemak. Bahkan hanya dengan mengenakan seragam HJ yang sangat 'biasa' khas kebanyakan pelayan fastfood pada umumnya, Hinata tetap terlihat cantik. Tak sedikit pelanggan yang memuji kecantikannya selagi menunggu 3 menit pesanannya.

Namun, pagi dini hari ini berbeda. Ia merasakan lapar yang amat sangat, mendorong dirinya untuk mengambil apple pie dari dalam freezer dan memasukannya ke dalam microwave. Wanita cantik ini memakan pie-nya dengan lahap. Dalam kesunyian, ia lagi-lagi teringat ibunya. Ia amat merindukan home made apple pie buatan ibunya, tentu saja berbeda dengan apple pie HJ yang di awetkan dan tidak fresh.

.

.

.

Sambil merapatkan jasnya, Sasuke berjalan kearah Hungry Jacks. Mempertimbangkan antara MCD's dengan HJ, sepertinya ia ingin apple pie saja. Lidahnya yang tak biasa mengkonsumsi makanan manis entah kenapa mendorongnya mengisi perut dengan hidangan penutup asal Inggris tersebut. Lelaki itu kemudian mendorong pintu di hadapannya.

3.22 AM

Klining Klining

"Aku ingin 1 apple pie dan English breakfast tea hangat."

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita di hadapannya.

"_Surkuteltava_?"

"Ah oh, ya, Herra. _Surkuteltava,_ bisa anda ulangi pesanan anda?"

"1 apple pie dan English breakfast tea hangat."

"Baik, _Hetkinen_."

Wanita dihadapannya meninggalkannya ke dalam. Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Apa-apaan, tidak sigap sekali."

Suara Sasuke pelan, namun Hinata dapat mendengarnya dan sempat membalikan badan ke arahnya. Tapi karena topi itu, Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"_Tässä tilauksesi, Herra." _

Pangeran Swedia ini dapat menangkap nada amarah dalam suaranya.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau, melayaniku tanpa menatap mataku."

Hinata mendongak seketika. Wanita yang tak pernah tersulut amarahnya itu, kali ini menyimpan api yang membuncah di dadanya. Dengan kasar ia menjawab

"Oh, baiklah. Surkuteltava, _dear Jalo. _Aku bersalah."

Seketika Sasuke tersedak, ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan. Jangan-jangan, Hinata mengenalinya. Sebutan _Jalo_ adalah panggilan para pelayan di istana terhadap dirinya.

Tapi.. tidak mungkin. Wanita ini pasti hanya meledeknya. Ia tak mungkin mengenalnya yang seumur hidup tak pernah keluar dari istana.

Selain itu, wanita ini…

Sambil membaca name tag yang terpasang pada sebelah dada kanan Hinata, ia membalas

"Oh, _kaunis tyttö_. _Anteeksipyyntö hyväksytty_, Hinata."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia meninggalkan uang di atas meja kasir dan berbalik pergi.

"_Surkuteltava, surkuteltava_, dompet anda tertinggal _herra_."

Sasuke berbalik mengambil dompetnya.

"_Kiitos, neiti."_

_._

_._

_._

"Apa-apaan dia? Memang aku salah, tapi berbicara seolah kau itu pangeran. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Hmm..Ada apa Hinata?" Hidan meninju kedua tangannya ke udara dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka akibat otak yang kekurangan oksigen.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf membangunkan tidurmu, Hidan."

"Tidak biasanya kan, kau menggerutu seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau saja. Hahaha. Oh, apa kau makan pie apple? Tumben sekali.

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya. "Lapar sekali."

"Yah hahaha, tentu saja kau lapar, akhirnya kau bertingkah seperti manusia normal yang bisa lapar. Ini langka sekali. Apa kau mau kuhangatkan sandwich juga?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kenapa raut wajahmu begitu?"

"Pelanggan yang tadi.."

"Apa pelanggan yang tadi benar-benar menyebalkan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Ah sudahlah, tidak apa kok."

"Lain kali bangunkan aku kalau ada pelanggan. Ah maaf, ini memang salahku sih karena ketiduran hahaha."

"Jangan seperti itu, kau baru sekali ini ketiduran Hidan."

Hidan tersenyum lembut. Selain dari Hungry Jacks dan _Päivän lehdet_, ia tak mengenal banyak orang. Walaupun sedikit, namun ia bahagia memiliki teman-teman yang baik.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di _Päivän lehdet? _Flatku berlangganan Koran harian itu, biasanya melewati lobby aku menyempatkan untuk baca kolom cerita pendekmu. Yah tapi tidak pernah sampai habis sih, soalnya panjang sekali. Ceritanya lucu-lucu lho, sampai sekarang kalau aku tak mengetahui siapa penulisnya, aku membayangkan dia pasti seorang pelawak. Aku takkan tahu kalau penulisnya adalah seorang wanita minim ekspresi sepertimu hahaha. Selera humormu bagus Hinata, kau hanya harus lebih percaya diri."

Menanggapi Hidan, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ia tak mungkin menjawab "Sebenarnya aku malas mengisi kolom cerita humor seperti itu kalau bukan karena honor yang lumayan untuk tambahan sehari-hari. Ide-ide seperti itu, yah kudapat saat aku sedang mencuci baju atau membersihkan kamar mandi."

Hinata jadi tersenyum sendiri. Gadis bermata indigo ini memperhatikan temannya yang sedang menuangkan teh hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Anyway, Hinata, apa rencanamu kedepan? Apa kau benar-benar akan menetap disini atau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

Sejujurnya, Hinata belum memikirkan hal ini. Kembali ke Jepang pun, tak ada yang tersisa disana kecuali kakaknya yang serakah. Sedangkan hidup disini, walaupun nyaman, ia hanya sendirian. Memang kadang-kadang rasa kesepian menggerogoti hatinya perlahan-lahan. Tapi sampai saat ini, belum ada laki-laki yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya. Sehingga bayangan untuk menikah pun, benar-benar tidak ada.

"Entahlah, aku masih sangat nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang."

"Kurasa kau harus segera memikirkannya Hinata, Kau benar-benar seorang diri. Itu tak baik bagi gadis sepertimu. Bagaimana dengan tinggal bersama kakakmu?"

"Tidak, kau kan tahu dia bagaimana. Mana mungkin dia mau tinggal denganku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan menetap disini, di Helsinki?"

Hidan memegang dagunya. "Tidak, 3 bulan lagi aku akan kembali ke Itali dan menikah."

"Ah…" Hinata tertunduk sedih.

"Maaf Hinata, aku baru saja memutuskan ini kemarin. Kita teman kan? Kita harus tetap berkomunikasi. Kita akan saling mengunjungi." Hidan mengacak rambut Hinata gemas.

"Apakah Konan sudah tahu?"

"Ya, aku memberi tahunya saat kau tidur tadi. Kau tidak akan kesepian kok. Konan tidak akan kemana-mana karena dia adalah _alkuperäinen suomalainen ihmiset _hahaha. Tapi kuharap, kau segera menemukan pasanganmu dan menikah. Itu akan lebih baik dan lebih aman bagimu."

Setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Hinata, lelaki yang berumur 5 tahun lebih tua itu segera menghapusnya.

"Jangan menangis, kau jadi jelek lho. Hahaha."

.

.

.

7.25 AM

Setelah turun dari Finnair City Bus, pita pada pony tail Hinata terlepas. Ia berjalan kepinggir untuk membenarkan ikatan pada rambutnya. Jalanan sudah ramai dengan banyak orang yang beraktivitas. Kebanyakan di antaranya mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna gelap untuk menghadapi musim dingin berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya mengenakan sweater tipis warna hitam. Ya, Dia memang tahan dingin. Suhu yang membuat orang lain menggigil tersebut, tak terlalu berarti baginya. Sambil jalan ia mengamati pertokoan di pinggir jalan _Kaisaniemi_. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin berbelanja. Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, ia akan pergi berbelanja untuk dirinya sendiri saat liburan natal tiba nanti. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di flat dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Stockholm, Swedia

"Apakah pengawal-pengawalmu benar-benar begitu payahnya sampai menemukan Sasuke saja tidak bisa?" Himeko Gustav mendecih kesal sambil meilhat bayangan kakaknya di depan cermin di hadapannya.

"Tak bisakkah kau berhenti menggerutu nona bawel? Suaramu bisa terdengar ayah."

"Konyol sekali, kau pikir berapa jarak ruangan ini dengan kamar ayah? Hahaha _tyhmä mies."_

"Bagaimana kalau kita siarkan saja sekalian di televisi dan meminta bantuan pada royal family Inggris?" Itachi membenarkan jasnya sambil mengamati bayangan pada cermin di hadapan adiknya.

"Kau sinting atau apa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali bermalas-malasan di kamarmu sambil memulas kuku?"

Himeko Gustav menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kalau ibu masih ada, kau pasti sudah dihukumnya atas kata-kata kasar terhadap adikm, Itachi Gustav."

"Bukankah itu kau yang memulai perkataan kasar kepada kakakmu, Himeko Gustav? Berhentilah menyebut-nyebut ibu, dia adalah pengkhianat. Beruntunglah ayah memafkannya, hm."

"Berhenti menghina orang yang telah melahirkanmu. Aku yakin ibu tidak seperti itu."

Himeko Gustav memandang Itachi dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan membanting pintu ruangan kakaknya.

"Ibu memang pengkhianat kan."

.

.

.

Helsinki, Finlandia.

"hyvää huomenta, Pierre."

"hyvää huomenta, Clair." Sasuke membalas sapaan dan senyuman rekannya dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Moodnya sedang bagus hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk menuntaskan _deadline_ secepatnya, pulang cepat lalu bermain game _wii_ yang sudah ia beli di _Siltasaari _minggu lalu.

"Ada apa Pierre? Sepertinya kau sedang senang?" Clair menghampiri Sasuke di mejanya.

"Tak ada yang khusus, aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikannya dan main game di rumah."

"Aku tak ada _Deadline_ hari ini. Mau kubantu?"

"Dengan senang hati, neiti."

.

.

.

Stockholm, Swedia

"Oh dear Jalo, tolong jangan bangun seperti itu. anda istirahat saja."

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, aku ingin jalan-jalan di taman istana. Tolong panggilkan Itachi."

.

.

.

.

つづく

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

.

**Raja Adolf Gustav XVI adalah raja Swedia yang berkuasa sampai saat ini.

Gästrikland : kota di swedia

Konungariket Sverige : Kerajaan Swedia

Finnair City Bus : Bus umum di Finlandia

Varsapuisto : tempat di Helsinki

Päivän lehdet : koran harian

Hellsten Helsinki : apartement di Helsinki

Surkuteltava : maaf/excusme

Hetkinen : tunggu sebentar

Tässä tilauksesi : ini pesanan anda

Herra : tuan/sir

Dear jalo/ jalo : Yang mulia terhormat

kaunis tyttö : beautiful girl

Anteeksipyyntö hyväksytty : permintaan maaf diterima

Kiitos : terima kasih

alkuperäinen suomalainen ihmiset : orang finlandia asli

kaisaniemi : tempat di helsinki

tyhmä mies : lelaki bodoh

hyvää huomenta : selamat pagi

Siltasaari ; tempat di helsinki

neiti : nona


End file.
